


Hope Is A Heartache

by hanjisungie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisungie/pseuds/hanjisungie
Summary: He looks unbearably like a tosser, even for a recruitThis is the first solid thought Jung Wooyoung ever has about Choi San. Wooyoung knew his name, which was hardly anything to mention seeing as every living organism on any Jaeger base this side of the pacific likely knew of Choi San. Originally Wooyoung thought it was because he was insanely talented, but he was quickly learning it was most likely due to the fact that Private Choi was loud. He commanded attention, though Wooyoung could hardly see anything special about him.All Wooyoung knew, was that they were pinning almost everything on Lieutenant Choi San, and Wooyoung was growing tired of sending pilots off to die.PacificRim!AU
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Hope Is A Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! This is an exert from what I hope will be a full length woosan Pacific's!AU 
> 
> Im posting this to guage interest, so if you wanna see this as a full fic pls let me know!
> 
> \--- come yell at me on twt!! @_hanjisungie ---

_He looks unbearably like a tosser, even for a recruit_

This is the first solid thought Jung Wooyoung ever has about Choi San. Wooyoung knew his name, which was hardly anything to mention seeing as _every living organism_ on any Jaeger base this side of the pacific likely knew of Choi San. Originally Wooyoung thought it was because he was insanely talented, but he was quickly learning it was most likely due to the fact that Lieutenant Choi was _loud._ He commanded attention, though Wooyoung could hardly see anything special about him.

He wasn't spectacularly tall or short, only a tiny smidge taller than Wooyoung himself. His shoulders were broad and he knew it, standing tall in his black t-shirt that was ever so slightly too big. The neck of said shirt was slipping to one side to reveal the hollow curve of his collar bones - which made it hard to focus on the 'S. Choi' that was embroidered on the breast of his shirt. His hair is an inky black with a streak of blonde in the front, a clear breach of uniform which he's somehow managed to get away with, Wooyoung supposed that's the benefits of being the station's golden boy. He looks bored, commanding everyone in eyesight to pay complete attention to him by simply standing there.

_Fucking poster boy, no wonder they want you as the face of the last strike….You're what's going to be piloting my Jaeger?_

Wooyoung mentally slaps himself for allowing the thought to trickle into his mind - and his eyes find Yeosang's across the room in less than a second, where his ex co-pilot is looking at him with sad eyes, and an unwelcome flicker of their earlier conversation linger at the back of Wooyoung's mind;

_"If you asked them, they'd let you pilot again"_

_Wooyoung has never whipped around so fast in his life, eyes wide as he takes in the shy form of his dearest friend pressed against the steel walls of their carrier ship. His walking stick is leant up against the wall beside him, Yeosang's constant companion._

_"Yeosang-"_

_"You could find another co-pilot, if you'd just try I'm sure you could drift with someone else-"_

_"Drop it, right now, this is not some little expedition…..we cannot lose here, it's hardly the place for me to play pretend pilot"_

Wooyoung had always been a fighter, but Yeosang was hardly the type…..so of course, he drops the topic with not one shred of hesitation, closing the door with a soft _"Yes, Commander"_ that makes Wooyoung want to promptly throw himself off of a cliff.

Yeosang had never brought up such an idea before, and hearing the thought leave his chapped lips in the grey hours of the morning had thrown Wooyoung a curve ball he wasn't equipped to catch…..He was savagely caught off guard, and left feeling hollow in the aftermath.

_You think I could ever trust myself with someone else's life again?_

Wooyoung blinks hard…... _Not my Jaeger, for I am sure as hell not a fucking pilot._

Hongjoong steps forwards, and his hands come together in a loud clap that immediately captures the attention of every riled-up Lieutenant in the room, and their eyes train on their Captain with cat-like precision and focus - _they were hungry for this._ "Listen up, you all know what this is, Lieutenant Choi…..step forwards" Hongjoong calls out into the training hall, and San wastes not a breath before stepping forwards onto the obnoxiously red practice mat "Sir" he says to Hongjoong, a quirk on his lip that shows he cares remarkably little for Hongjoongs title or rank…..He doesn't even _look_ at Wooyoung, a small resistance that makes Wooyoung's eyes narrow on instinct. 

"You're going to find a co-pilot today, and so help me _god_ if I hear one lick of attitude I will send you packing, understood?" Hongjoong sighs, a droop to his shoulders that tells Wooyoung two things in rapid succession;

  1. He had fought this very same battle with Choi San many _many_ times 



  1. There was absolutely no way in hell Choi San was going to lose his attitude 



"This is Commander Jung Wooyoung of the Korean division, one of the finest drift training coaches in the Jaeger programme….If you're compatible with anyone here-" Hongjoong says, and Sans snake-like eyes slide over to Wooyoungs as if he'd only just noticed the Commander standing directly beside Hongjoong.

"He's going to see it _long_ before you do"

San holds Wooyoung's eyes with such a keen focus that it makes the hairs stand up on the back of his neck…..an intensity he hadn't felt in a very long time seemed to roll effortlessly off of him, Wooyoung can't fight the urge to cock his head as he tries to see through the near invisible barricade San has erected around himself - this boy is a _predator._

A shield no one else would see, unless they knew what there were looking for……or had one themselves."Right! Warm up! You have ten minutes" Hongjoong calls out, and the room immediately explodes into a cacophony of rowdy recruits, but Choi San does not move for at least five seconds…..he will not so easily back out of this visual battle he was currently fighting with Wooyoung.

_What the hell is your story, Lieutenant Choi San?_

"It's not exactly a complicated one" 

Wooyoung jumps as a voice chuckles in his ear, and he immediately turns to see Jaeger Mingi - Hongjoongs co-pilot - smiling where he stands _far_ too close to Wooyoung "Christ, did I say that out loud?" Wooyoung groans as he turns back around, where Lieutenant Choi has disappeared into the thrum of olive green cargo pants, combat boots and black t-shirts. Mingi laughs again, crossing his arms as he steps up beside Wooyoung "His story isn't complicated - he's a great fighter, fifty eight kills in the simulator, but princess Choi considers himself _above_ teamwork" Mingi sighs, which makes Wooyoung scoff, shaking his head as he tries to stop himself from trying to locate the problem child in question. 

"He was set up to be a pilot last year before this wall business started, they had a Jaeger commissioned for him….mark five….fast, close combat, built for someone like him" Mingi continues to talk, and Wooyoung turns ever so slightly back over his shoulder, his eyes down as he listens "But?" He mumbles, and Mingi seems to deflate "But he messed up, he tried to solo drift with one of the mark three's we had on site-" 

Wooyoung feels his stomach drop

_He did what?_

And like clockwork, San steps out of the crowd, a wooden training pole slung over his shoulder with _far_ too much spunk "If Hongjoong hadn't had pulled him out, found him when he did….his brain would have fucking fried right there. Anyway, he was put on probation immediately, he's only been back on active duty for a few weeks" Mingi finishes off his back-story, and Wooyoung struggles to stop his eyes from bulging out of his head as he let's the words wash over him, trying to stare at the recruit in question as discreetly as he can "And _this_ is Seonghwas trojan horse? He's pinning the future of the human race on some _bitchy recruit?"_ Wooyoung bites back, and Mingi only shrugs.

"With all respect, sir, we don't have many other options"

Wooyoung keeps his mouth firmly shut, as he hears the meaning that lingers in Mingi's soft words; _you won't pilot, so someone has too._ Across the room, a scurry of movement catches Wooyoung's eye, and he looks up to see Yeosang push himself off of the wall across from them, cane in hand, and walk towards the back of the training hall. Wooyoung sighs, and he lets his eyes scan across the room of recruits….. _it probably hurts Yeosang, to see them, so careless in their ability, they have no idea what they have to lose._

Hongjoong, who has either been ignoring the chattering of his newest Commander aboard the station and his gentle giant of a co-pilot or so lost in his own head that he didn't hear them at all, claps his hands together once again. The recruits immediately halt in their sparring or stretching, and straighten up to give their full attention to their leader. Hongjoong turns his head to the side, looking to Wooyoung as if he was waiting for _permission_ to start the trials. Wooyoung chuckles and nods "You outrank me, Captain, I'm ready when you are '' Wooyoung chuckles, and Hongjoong smiles as he turns to address the group again.

"You heard the man, line up! Choi, I want you on this side" Hongjoong barks the order, and the recruits immediately shuffle into a line at the end of the room. Choi San takes his time, and _saunters_ over towards where Hongjoong, Mingi and Wooyoung stand at the head of the room, the ever-present smirk still worn on his striking features. 

"So, you're going to find me a cellmate, right?" San chuckles, eyeing Wooyoung up and down as he tosses his dueling pole from one hand to the other. Hongjoong groans "We haven't even _started_ yet, San, watch it-" Hongjoong barks at his recruit, but San doesn't so much as twitch…..Wooyoungs eyes narrow "If you have a match in this room, Lieutenant Choi, I assure you I'll find it….have a bit of faith" Wooyoung chuckles, cooking his head yet again as he looks at San.

_Down boy_

San chuckles as he turns around "Fine then, works for me" San sighs, as if he couldn't care less about how _important_ this was. Hongjoong doesn't share Wooyoung's patience or professional curiosity, and leans forwards to whack San on the back of the head " _Concentrate"_ he hisses, and San whines like a small child begging for attention….. _Gross._ Wooyoung shakes his head, looking away from the back of Sans head, and instead training his eyes on the first trainee in the line to face him…..She was small, lithe but clearly well trained, but the sentiment didn't reach her eyes.

_Not you_

Wooyoung could tell instantly, she was dripping nerves as she grips her staff, and Wooyoung could tell immediately that even if she was an acceptably even physical match for San - she wouldn't hold up to his recklessness, if he can't be trusted to keep himself in check, his co-pilot needs to be able too. The girl steps up, drops into a ready position that she probably knew as well as her own heartbeat - straight from the textbook. 

"Go" Hongjoong speaks the command as easy as breathing, and Choi San does not hesitate to pounce. He brings his staff around, a swooping arc that immediately has the female trainee lurching to the side, she's off balance only two seconds into the spar, and San doubles back to bring his staff up under her chin, slamming to a halt only a few centimetres from her face "One to nil" he chuckles, dropping back as she straightens herself up, eyes hooded and head down as she backs up. Hongjoong sighs, looking to Wooyoung with a pinched expression…..Wooyoung shakes his head, and Hongjoong takes a slow blink "Next" 

The girl's head flies up, and she looks for a split second as if she may fight back…..then retreats. She nods at her Captain, and sneers as San as she tosses her staff aside, marching out of the room. Wooyoung huffs "Are _all_ of your recruits this hot-headed?" Wooyoung asks Hongjoong, who only chuckles in return "Not my fault, I just have shit luck" Hongjoong says back, an easy smile on his face that reminds Wooyoung _far_ to much of the days they spent as trainees together on the Seoul station, only two years ago…..

_Lieutenant Kim Hongjoong and Private Park Seonghwa, the dream team, best pilot duo of our generation-_

Wooyoung's eyelashes flutter over his cheek as he pushes away the memory….Mingis gentle presence far too close for the intrusive nature of the thoughts. Hongjoong nods at the next trainee in line, a man who looks at least ten years older than San….. _oh my god this is even worse._

And he was right - _as per goddamn usual-_ and the duel lasts only a fraction longer than the one before it.

With every second, biting his tongue becomes harder and harder for Wooyoung, as he stares at the sweaty back of Choi San, heaving as he prepares for the next _pointless duel._ Wooyoung clears his throat, crossing his arms as he tries relieve some of the tension in his chest….. _This is supposed to be a dialogue, not a fight, has no one even told you how this works, Lieutenant Choi?_

Wooyoung stands there for the next fight….and the next…..and _eight_ more. Feeling as if he's going to explode with every word that leaves San's mouth 

_"Six to one"_

_"Five to two"_

_"Eight to nil"_

Sans staff is about to come down on the next perfectly good recruit who is unfortunately not even close to a drift match for San - when Wooyoung decides he's _had enough._ He takes two rapid steps forwards, a scowl on his features as he rounds on San " _Enough!"_ He barks, and the room immediately plummets into silence. Sans arm pauses mid-arc, and the trainee who he was facing immediately drops back, putting as much space between himself and San as possible. San turns _painfully_ slowly, panting as he looks at Wooyoung with a careless expression "Is there a problem, Commander?" San pants, and Wooyoung fights every urge to lose his _shit_ at him.

"Do you have _any_ idea what is happening here? Lieutenant Choi?" Wooyoung barks, and he immediately hears Hongjoong let out a low whistle behind them, muttering a soft "Oh boy….here we _fucking_ go". San chuckles, pressing one end of his wooden staff into the training mat and propping his head on the other end "Sir?" He mutters with pure sarcasm. Wooyoung props his hands on his hips, sneering as he stands only a few strides from San "This is _not_ some pissing contest, for some reason Captain Park has decided to pin his flag on _you_ and trust me I fail to see why he chose you for anything beyond _yard duty_ but he has! So could you kindly do me a favour and _drop whatever game you're playing!"_ Wooyoung barks at San, the words falling out far too aggressive for his professional standing, and only making San smirk more.

"I don't understand, Commander, you're asking me to pretend to be something other than what I am? How ever will you find me a good drift match then-"

Wooyoung moves before he can stop himself, he lurches forwards and yanks the staff out from under Sans chin, making the proud Private stumble forwards. Wooyoung takes full advantage of his momentary weakness in defence, and uses his free arm to grab the front of Sans shirt….yanking him close. Wooyoung hears many of the recruits gasp, and Mingi lets out a low chuckle from behind as he pputs Lieutenant Choi _firmly_ in his place "This is _not_ meant to be a duel, it's a _conversation_ , this is the very first thing you're taught to understand in the academy so don't you _dare_ feign ignorance with me" Wooyoung sneers, directly into San stunned expression.

It was satisfaction enough, seeing the way Lieutenant Chois wide eyes blink up at him….almost like he was in _awe_ of being bested, as if he never had been before. Wooyoung immediately let's San go, embarrassment washing over him as he backs away with the staff still clutched in his hand. Wooyoung keeps his head down, not looking at Hongjoong, Mingi, any of the other recruits and _definitely_ not at Lieutenant Choi San.

_What the hell am I doing?_

The next seconds that pass, where Wooyoung can _feel_ himself going red with embarrassment, are dawned with pure silence. Silence that Choi San cuts in half only seconds after Wooyoung had managed to semi catch his breath "If you know how this works so well, why don't you just show me?" San mumbles, barely audible over the ringing in Wooyoung's ears. Hongjoong however, heard him loud and clear "Hey! Lieutenant deathwish, you did not just challenge a Commander to a fucking _duel_ did you? My god kid you get dumber every day-"

Wooyoung thrusts his hand out, pushing the wooden pole into Mingis chest who gasps as he fumbles to take it. Wooyoung doesn't look up as he pulls his jacket off, pushing up the sleeves of his black long-sleeve under shirt and quickly grabbing the pole back, dropping the jacket into Mingis arms "I humbly accept, Lieutenant, I'm always happy to educate" Wooyoung sighs as he rounds on San again, finally lifting his head to stare down San where he stands only a few meters away. Wooyoung takes a step towards San, but is halted by Hongjoongs small hand on his forearm. Wooyoung gasps as the yank stops him in his tracks, and his eyes immediately fly to Hongjoongs own…..which he finds swimming with pure concern "Wooyoung….you don't have to do this, he's baiting you into a fight-" He whispers, and Wooyoung nods "I am very away, Hongjoong…..But if he keeps doing this we will never get anywhere, and that's time you know we don't have to waste"

Hongjoong blinks a few times, his eyes flickering over Wooyoung's face as if he's looking desperately for something _amiss….._ then he lets go. Wooyoung lets out a breath, and Hongjoong nods as he tosses his head towards San. Wooyoung lifts his head again, keeping his eyes trained on Sans own as he steps onto the training mat and….. _breathes._

_It's been a long time since I did this_

Wooyoung let's his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath, tightening his hands around the end of the pole in his hands. Wooyoung hears a scuffle, and takes it that San has snatched his own replacement weapon out of someone's hands…...But behind his closed eyes, Wooyoung sees Yeosang across from him…. _smiling as sweat slides down his cheek, laughing as he calls out "Three to three"_

Wooyoung let's his eyes slide open, to see San directly across from him, braced with his chest hunched over as he slides his feet ever so slightly wider. He takes another lung full of stale air from the sweat-soaked barracks….. _This kid will never understand_

"Ready?" San chuckles 

_"You ready?" Yeosang barked out a laugh_

Wooyoung nods

_Wooyoung nodded_

San doesn't lurch forwards, instead he starts a slow circle around Wooyoung, slinking around the perimeter of the mat with Wooyoung directly in the centre. Wooyoung keeps his shoulders relaxed, letting his feet rotate him to always keep his eyes on San…. _maintain a calm appearance._ And sure enough, just as Wooyoung predicted, San very quickly grows tired of his circling, and launches forwards. Wooyoung brings his pole up, meeting Sans downward strike and pushing his weight back in his legs to absorb the blow. Wooyoung hisses as a shock rockets up his arms from the strike….. _Fuck, I'm out of practice._ Wooyoung slides to the side, parrying the blow and immediately launching his counter attack. He swings and ducks, forcing San to take a wide circle and-

Brings his staff down just shy of Sans shoulder, the trainees gasp from behind them "One to nil, Lieutenant Choi" Wooyoung mutters, and Sans eyes immediately widen at the words….. _Gotcha, show off._

San grimaces, clearly not taking well to being embarrassed, and launches his counter attack with a sneer on his ever-so cocky expression. Wooyoung has to fight with every fibre of his being to stay focused, to keep his breathing deep and his movements quick as he holds San at bay….. _This was a fair jump from sparring with Yeosang._ They take turns in winning small victories "One to one" then "Two to one" 

"Three to one" 

"Three to two"

"Three to three" 

Wooyoung is panting, sweat drips down the back of his neck as he heaves, trying to keep a firm grip on the staff in his hands as they grow damp with sweat. Wooyoung meets Sans eyes yet again, just in time to see a drop of sweat slip off of his sharp chin, and Wooyoung can't help but _smile_ "Getting tired?" He asks, and Sans eyes narrow "Hardly" he growls before launching forwards again.

As hard as he tries, Wooyoung cannot lose his smile, as he strikes and parries with everything he has to give on that hot afternoon…..Wooyoung can't quite explain the _feeling_ that courses through his veins. It was like _electricity,_ charging through every moment they connect as he moves on auto-pilot through the motions with Lieutenant Choi, every move felt so _natural_ , despite Wooyoung never having gone hand to hand with such a force as Choi San.

_Okay, maybe I see what the fuss is about_

Suddenly, it's a whole lot harder to find Yeosang in the smattering of memories that Wooyoung never quite let go of - the familiarity of dueling with his co-pilot melts away under this new fire - a burning intensity that crackles between Wooyoung and a trainee he met an hour ago. Wooyoung gasps, as something as true and _cruel_ as he knew to be possible hits Wooyoung square in the chest, and it throws him off balance. San is a lot of things, but slow is clearly not one, as he immediately spots the moment of hesitation in Wooyoung's movements - and strikes.

He swipes his pole under Wooyoung's feet, tripping him and sending the young Commander sprawling backwards….hitting the mat with a thump. Hongjoong swears and Wooyoung's pole clatters to the matt beside him. Wooyoung gasps as he tries to scramble into a sitting position, but is halted by Sans pole pressing against the centre of his chest as the recruit leans over him "I think that's game, what do you think?"

_Connection_

Wooyoung takes a deep breath, and barely believes his next words as they leave his slack mouth "We…..we're drift compatible" Wooyoung chokes out, and San immediately halts and his jaw goes slack, but he doesn't move. Hongjoong scoffs "What did you just say? Wooyoung, you've never been compatible with anyone other than Yeosang-"

Wooyoung whips his head to the side, and sees Yeosang standing in the doorway, a small smile on his lips that doesn't come close to reaching his eyes….He grips his cane so hard in his left hand that his knuckles are white around the handle.

_Yeosang….._

Wooyoung turns back towards San, who looks completely _lost_ as he stares down at Wooyoung, an expression that's so foreign to him that it makes a breath stutter in Wooyoung's hollow chest. Every time he looks at Lieutenant Choi San, it becomes harder to look away. _What the fuck do I do now?_ Wooyoung fights the urge to sink under, the same feeling that almost cost him his life on that afternoon when it all changed….. _Yeosang_

He looks at Choi San, and imagines how it would feel to be in his head when the Lieutenants life is taken from him on some suicide mission, some race against time in a war he was born to fight in-

_I don't want this…..I don't want this……_

**_I don't want this_ **

  
  
  



End file.
